The overall goal of this research program is to develop a clinical, non- invasive pulpal hemoglobin monitor that can be used in the diagnosis of pulpal disease. This monitor will be based on near-infrared (NIR) spectroscopy and will allow direct measure of in situ pulpal hemoglobin levels without penetrating the tooth. The proposed approach requires new instrumentation capabilities in NIR spectroscopy coupled with state-of-the- art fiber optic technology and advanced computer-based data analysis. Before a long-term research effort toward this overall goal can be justified, the ability to measure and monitor hemoglobin in a whole blood matrix and a tooth with NIR spectroscopy must be established. The role of hemoglobin in pulp vitality will then be investigated. The specific goal of this pilot study is to establish if this novel approach is feasible. If hemoglobin within the tooth can be quantified and used as an indicator of tissue vitality, a non-invasive NIR-based hemoglobin monitor will be designed for clinical use.